1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a memory device, and more particularly to a memory device with protection capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flash memory is a non-volatile storage device that is capable of being erased and reprogrammed. Moreover, the flash memory generally provides fast data access. Accordingly, the flash memory is widely used in a variety of electronic devices. Owing to technology advance, modern flash memory devices become denser and more compact. In addition to compactness of the flash memory, data security is also an important issue for the flash memory, particularly for a high-volume flash memory that contains huge amount of data.
Most conventional flash memory devices such as memory sticks have no schemes of protecting the stored data. Even a few modern flash memory devices provide data protection such as password verification, the stored data itself is not protected and therefore is still at risk of being stolen or destructed.
For the reason that conventional flash memory devices provide no protective strategies, a need has arisen to propose a novel scheme for protecting the stored data from being stolen or destructed in a secure manner.